


Marauders Era: Kate Potter

by MeikBond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Freedom, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikBond/pseuds/MeikBond
Summary: Kate is the twin sister of James Potter, she is a trouble maker, also something called an anamagi this means she can turn into any animal she wants. But what happens one fateful full moon when her and the other marauders are helping Remus through his night as a werewolf. Is she the girl that the schools biggest player will settle down for? If so will he stay faithful? Or will everyone she loves turn her away after what happens?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Kate.

\----------------------------------------------

"Potter, Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, get back here now!" Professor McGonagall yelled down one of the many Hogwarts corridors, her tight bun only making her face angrier.

"What's wrong Minnie can't you catch us?" Sirius, called back to her cheekily, a laugh escaping his lips as we ran.

We turned down one of the many hidden passages of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry and heard Minnie keep running. That was a close one but so totally worth it. We had just turned the great hall into a goop pit and gave the Slytherins bright yellow feathers.

"Kate, wait for us" my twin James called from behind me as I ran ahead of them.

Being the twin of James Potter has its perks but also it's downside, I mean having someone as caring and loyal as James is great but the trouble I have gotten in due to his ideas is not the best. Admittedly I have gotten him in just as much.

"Best one month back at Hogwarts prank" James laughed.

We had just entered our fifth year at Hogwarts and were determined to make it our best yet, of course James reckons it's the year he will finally get my best friend Lily Evans, who he has been in love with forever, to finally go out with him. There one problem with that though, Lils finds him quiet the arrogant ass.

James had been pining after Lily ever since her saw her the first day on the train. Being the brilliant witch she is Lily kept refusing James, providing me with endless entertainment.

"I have to be honest I didn't want you to do it but it was a great pick me up" Remus added.

"Do you guys reckon we can make it back to the tower without being caught?" I asked to none of the guys in particular and I charmed my waist length curly black hair out of its braids. I knew the laughter would be starting to leave my crystal blue eyes that contrasted well against my very slightly tanned skin and black hair.

"Maybe you 4 should transform and go back and I will head to the library. Kate, how about something small not your usual wolf" Remus suggested.

My large black wolf was the animal I usually chose to transform into, even though I could be anything the wolf felt the most natural, free and powerful.

"Well Kate may be an Animagai but we can't change into any animal we want" James reminded him with a whine in his voice

"Nah we will be all right. I just have one request and that is that we walk back to the common room, my hair is all messed up" Sirius complained.

"Really your hair Sirius?" James asked as if he couldn't believe his ears, I'm not sure why though. Sirius hasn't met a girl he likes more than his hair.

"I wouldn't mind guys it's not the best time of the month for me" Remus said referring to his furry little problem. "Tomorrows the full moon" Remus was bitten by a werewolf when he was very young and ever since had been undergoing the painful transformation very full moon. He struggled with what he was so we always tried to be as supportive as possible.

In my mind Remus did look horrible he had bags under his eyes, his thin hair looked thinner, he was pale and just generally looked horrible. That's why usually we always pulled a fun prank around the full moon to lift his spirits. Around the full moon the youthfulness of his handsome features seems to deteriorate into those of a man in his late thirties.

"At least all of us will be able to be with you this time Moony" I remined him in an attempt at comfort. "Don't argue!" I added as we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

In front of the portrait was a fuming McGonagall. Her sharp features attempting to hide the joy she received from our prank. But if I looked hard enough I could swear I could see the steam starting to fog up her glasses, probably because we would have just lost alot of points from Gryffindor. Her foot tapped so harshly that I was surprised there wasn't a hole in the stone floor.

"My office now!" She stated, her voice controlled with an underlying tone of fury.

"Have fun in detention boys" I said smugly giving them a waggle of my fingers, praying  
Minnie would think that I was innocent.

"You to Miss Potter" her stern voice cut through the air.

"But Professor I'm innocent, they forced me to do it, I didn't want to they made me" I pleaded, though knowing that I was infact quiet guilty and knowing that she knew as well. As hard as I always tried to escape it Minnie McGee always roped me in too.

"I think we both that's not true, Kate. My office now" She counted me.

The five of us sat on the opposite side of her polished wooded desk, surrounded by books on mahogany shelves. Minne have us a stern talking to about how loosing so many points was just not acceptable but understood why we pulled a prank for Remus' sake.

Our detention was cleaning the trophy room with out magic. Usually this punishment wasn't so bad because we had detention so much it was usually quiet clean. Though not this time because we hadn't had this punishment yet this year the room was far from clean. It took Minnie 4 hours to come back to us, by then we were pretty over cleaning.

"Do you think if I transformed and licked stuff it would work?" Sirius asked with a hint of trying to be funny.

"No Sirius" came from Remus.

"I will give you a galleon if you do" James encouraged him.

Just as Sirius was about to transform to continue his duties with his tounge Minnie came through the door.

"I think that is enough for tonight to bed off you go" McGonagall told us, returning our wands to each of us.

"T'was a pleasure Minnie" Said Sirius, ever the smart arse.

I grabbed hold of the sleeve of Sirius' robes to tease him about not getting his galleon and saw straight into his stunningly grey eyes, beautiful face and amazing ebony hair that fell in curly waves to his shoulders. A small lopsided smile played on his lips. Though it wasn't his trademark womanizing smile it was cuter, softer in a way. I saw a slight blush creeping into his cheeks, it was barely noticeable but I saw it and he knew.

I let go of his sleeve and started walking back to the common room, next to Remus on my right, James on my left and Sirius next to him with Peter next to Remus.

"So do you think James will get Lily this year?" Sirius asked casually.

"Probably not with his inflated head, and ginormous ego" I laughed, earning a push from James and laughs from the other.

"What?! I'm just telling you what Lils told me"

"Password?" a woman's voice broke us out of out laughter

"Felix Felices" I spoke calmly, the portrait sung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. There was a warm fire going as usual and students sitting and talking, some doing homework, others playing games all enjoying the Friday night and the fact they didn't have to get up for classes the next morning.

Sirius went and sat next to his newest flavour of the week.  
Remus, Peter and James sat and talked near the fire.  
I decided to go and sit with Lily, Marlene and Alice.

As much as I loved being with the boys, being with Lily was just as fun. Lils always got top grades and was always ahead on any reading but she could be just as much trouble as myself and she often have me ideas. We had been close ever since she sat in our compartment on the train in our first year. James fell in love with her instantly and we became best friends to the point where our parents just accepted they had another family member. The sister I always wanted and the sister she should have had instead of that horsefaced Petunia.

We chatted about potions and how Professor Slughorn had another one of his Slug Club meetings on again soon. Slughorn loved being famous by association, anyone who was smart or going places he would get close to.

Then next thing we knew the only sound in the common room was Sirius and his girlfriend arguing. I could only guess that he had broken up with her. This was very common, Sirius changed his girlfriends more often than he changed his socks.

I couldn't stand it anymore so I said goodnight to the girls and headed up to our dorm. They all looked at me curiously, wondering why I was leaving. Udoubtedly they would follow me soon after to interrogate me.

As I changed into a set of pajamas and brushed my teeth I couldn't help but think of the small blush that crept onto Sirius' face when I looked into his eyes. He had never done that before. Sirius was me second brother. He was to James what Lily is to me and my parents loved that we both had such close friends allowing them to expand their family.

I jumped into my bed and drew the curtains before the girls came up to our room to question me. I hadn't realised how tired I was. I curled up under my covers and fell into a fitful sleep almost immediately. Tonight was not going to be restful, the nightmares were already coming.

A/N: So what do you think? Comment and share with your friends. If you have any questions feel free to comment them and I will answer them openly.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up I looked around at the mess around me. I sat up and realised I was on a mattress on the floor. This meant one thing; I was in the boys dorm.

Waking in the boys dorm wasn't unsusal for me, when ever I had bay nightmares I always managed to sleep walk into where ever James was. It had always been like this. The nightmares were never as fierce around James because I could wake up and see he was still alive. They always started with him dying by a green light and his body being walked over. After that I was always alone and being hunted.

The boys were all still asleep. James, Peter and Remus all in their four poster beds while Sirius was curled up like a dog on the floor surrounded by his blankets in his human form. This was pretty common for him too. If he wasn't starfished on his bed he was curled up like a dog on the floor.

I stood up and climbed into the bed that held my brother as he slept. I was super careful not to make any noise, because it was the full moon tonight Remus needed his sleep.

"Hey Jamie are you awake?" I whispered. A muffled noise from under the blankets was all I got in response. "Well budge over then" I said climbing under his doona. As I did this he leaned over to his bedside table and reached for his glasses. The dazed look leaving his eyes after blinking and adjusting to the light.

"What's wrong Katie?" He asked concerned. "Was it that dream again?"

I nodded and he put an arm around me for support.

"It's just a dream Katy. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere okay."

"I'm also worried about Remus. I'm worried about what you guys will think of his transformation and what he looks like and what he does. Because Jamie its not pretty. Its down right scary, I should know I have been watching it since the end of first year and you can never erase it from your mind"

Tonight was the first night the boys would be seeing Remus as a Werewolf. In our first year I thought it was strange how Remus got sick each month and found an excuse to disappear. So one night I followed him and Madame Pompfrey to the Whomoing Willow and into the Shreiking Shack via the tunnel. I was definitely not prepared for what I witnessed next.

"Kate we have been working on this since second year. We are prepared for whatever happens. I know you have been with him since then. I remember after the first time you were shocked, but you have told us what happens. We will never like him any less. He's our best mate and no matter what we would never turn our backs on him." He told me and I knew every thing he said was true. They would never turn their backs one another.

"Thanks Jamie. I just got scared"

"I know sis, we all do."

As much as my brother could be an egotistical prat, he was such a caring person who would do anything to protect the people he cared about.

"Come on lets go get breakfast and get Moony some chocolate" He told me getting up.

"Righto. I'll wake Sirius up"

"Be nice" James laughed as he went for a shower, he knew just how mean I could be. James and I had used the fact I was a girl on multiple occasions to stir up Sirius, he was just so susceptible to it.

I got up and went over to Sirius who was now starfished on his back with his mouth open snoring. Remus and Peter were still asleep. This meant I could wake him any way that I wanted.

I put a knee either side of him and sat on his toned stomach. He didn't move as I did, he just kept snoring away.

"So Sirius." I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "We are all alone in this room. No James. No Remus. No Peter. Even the door is locked." I felt his hands move to my hips and heard him give an appreciative moan in response. I loved being able to play a player.

"Ah screw it" I got up off him and heard him whimper "Sirius Orion Black the third to be exact. Get up or I will cut your oh so precious hair off."

At this he jumped up. "Okay I'm up no need to get the scissors." By this time I was on the floor in hysterics.

"Oh so that's how you want to play is it?" He sat down straddling me, holding my body down and pinning my arms to the floor. I shrieked with laughter as he did this. It was common occurrence that we all got into pretend wrestling matches, me usually winning because I was fit and lean meaning I could wriggle out of their grip. Mum was always yelling at James and I for fighting like this in the house.

"I will kiss you if don't shut up" He told me definitely.

This made me shut up immediately, I didnt want Sirius Black my other brother to kiss me. His stunning grey eyes meeting my crystal blue ones. The same lopsided grin on his lips as he had yesterday. I felt a small smile pulling on my lips as well. I have no idea how long we stayed like that, him on top of me staring in to each others eyes, both of us smiling. Little did he know my smile was because I had gotten my hands loose and they were headed to tickle his armpits, just before my hands got there a voice cut through.

"I wouldn't let James see you like that." Remus said off handily making us spring apart.

Holy shit how long had he been there?

How much had he heard?

How much had he seen?

"We were only joking around" Sirius said.

"Yeah it looked like it and still does" Remus smiled and winked at us. Nodding in the general direction of Sirius' boxers. When I looked I fell back onto the floor laughing madly.

"Please don't tell James" Sirius pleaded.

My brother ever the right timer chose that moment to walk in from the bath room. "Don't tell me what?" He questioned us. Sirius went bright red, Remus smiled and I gathered myself together and sat up.

"Just about the new broom Mum and Dad have gotten you! Oops, I wasn't meant to say that. Oh well just act surprised when you get it." I covered smoothly. The plus was that I wasn't even lying, Mum and Dad really had gotten us, including Sirius, the latest brooms, they had only just came out on the market.

"Awesome. Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied "Come on you lot. I want food." I told them walking down to the common room, which was empty except for a two students that were lounging around in their pyjamas. Most of the school attended weekend breakfast in their pajamas, unless there was a Quittich match. I looked at the big clock on the wall to see that it was only 7:30 am. Wow that's really early for a Saturday morning.

I suppose you could say I was genetically blessed when I was born with a strong but lean body that had just the right amount of girly bits, plus the ability of a fast metabolism that allowed me to eat as much as and what ever I wanted and not gain weight.

"So Moony how many chocolate frogs do they owe you this time for waking you up?" James asked casually.

We all had this deal that if we did any thing to annoy Moony, usually wake him up, we have to give him chocolate frogs. Put it this way he got a lot off the boys.

"Ten" He told us. Sirius' jaw dropped. Though I knew most of them were to keep him quiet about the whole floor situation. "And I belive that it's Sirus' turn as Kate covered for all of you last time and his yelling what what woke me" Remus told then as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What? I don't have that many." Sirius said through a mouthful of bacon, egg and sausage. It's crazy how fast the boys can get food from the table to their mouths.

I had and egg and bacon roll that James tried to keep stealing, because apparently I made them better. Instead of eating his pancakes, which Sirius was successfully stealing one by one, with out James noticing. Remus had toast and read a book. Peter had some of everything and tried to keep up with the rest of us but was full.

We filled in the next hour laughing and joking, talking and having a couple of eating contests, some I won. Finally James and Sirius were bored of food.

The halls were beginning to fill up with students all heading to breakfast. This made it much slower to get back to the Gryffindor tower. The portrait was open with some first years coming out when we reached it allowing us to go straight in without a password. I wondered if this could happen with the Slytherin dungeons, imagine the havoc we could cause then.

I went back to my dorm room hoping Lily would be up. Lils had her homework and multiple books spread out in the middle of the floor in our room. By the looks of it she was doing our Transfiguration homework, a foot of parchment on the laws restricting people who were an Animagus. Of course she was nearly finished a second foot of parchment.

"You know that isn't due till Monday Lils"

"You know I like to be ahead on all of my work, plus some of us actually have to read books on this stuff" She laughed with a final flick of her quill. "Done. Thats all of my homework done for the weekend."

"I wish I was that motivated. Anyways have you got time for a chat?"

"You get great marks and you hardly try Katy, you're just blessed. Sure whats wrong?" Using her wand Lily packed all of her books and homework away with one swish. Then came and sat on her bed with me.

"The nightmares are getting worse Lils, more consistent. I can hardly sleep unless I'm near James so I know he's okay. Its always the one where he's dead, it has just become reoccurring."

"Have you written to your Dad and told him? He generally helps doesn't he?"

"Dad's worried they aren't just nightmares anymore. He's worried they could be visions. I don't want to tell him I keep seeing his son die."

"Have any of your nightmares ever come true? If you want I can do some reading and see what might help. I know sleeping draughts don't."

"We are always older in the nightmares. That would be great, thanks Lil. I just don't want to worry Dad. He's already so stressed with work, an Auorors job is never done. Anyway how were things with Petunia over the holidays?"

"No better, she still calls me a freak and strange. I do miss how close we use to be before I got my letter but I never regret coming here. Hogwarts just feels like another home I suppose. Plus you and I are basically sisters. I convinced Mum and Dad to get the fireplace fixed so I can floo places, Mum just sent me a letter telling me it was just finished"

Lily and I talked for awhile longer, it was great to spend time with her, we hadn't really had the chance to talk like this since school started back up. Lily headed off to the Great Hall around lunchtime because she hadn't had breakfast. Instead of sitting in our dorm alone I headed out to find the boys.

As I walked out of the castle into the grounds the sun hit me with that nice warmth that warms your skin and makes it tingle but not hot. I wandered towards the lake where there was a few trees dotted around the shore. Students were lounging out in the sun doing homework or playing around. 

I found the boys by the gold snitch glinting in the sunlight. James was sitting on the ground with his back against the tree, throwing his snitch and catching it again while talking to Sirius probably about a new prank. Remus was reading his book from breakfast still while helping Peter with his homework.

"Where did you disappear to?" James asked as I sat down next to Remus.

"I was catching up with Lily and no she didn't mention you" I told him anticipating his next question.

"Can we play exploding snap? I'm bored of homework" Peter told us.

James pulled a deck from his pocket and dealt the cards. The afternoon was spent giggling and squealing as the cards exploded. Sirius treated me like normal which I was glad, what happened this morning was slightly awkward. As the afternoon progressed Remus looked older and sicker, a constant reminder of the night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the sun started to fade away taking the last of it warmth we made our way to the Great Hall to have dinner as we would probably sleep through breakfast in the morning. Remus picked at his plate, more just pushing the food around. 

"Its time for me to go find Madame Pompfery, its starting to get dark outside" Remus told us as he stood up. Even the boys were use to this part. Remus always had to go and meet Poppy who took him down to the Shrieking Shack and gave him his potion. 

After Remus left I could see the jitters that the boys had. They had held it together while he was here but now were a bundle of nerves. I kept an eye on the time to make sure I didn't take the boys down too early, before Remus had transformed. The transformation was something he didn't want them to see and I didn't blame him. Watching his bones break and hearing them crack, seeing his skin pulling and stretching and becoming almost translucent so every blue vein could be seen, watching the tufts of brown coarse hair scatter small parts of his body. It was terrible to witness, something that was unforgettable and not in a good way. 

"Time to go" I told James, Sirius and Peter. 

They all just glanced at each other and stood up. I walked towards the entrance corridor, the same one we had stood in as first years in awe, now the boys walked through it toking almost sick. Once outside the large castle door and down the hill a bit in the shadows I stopped.

"From this point on tonight you do not transform back until Remus has unless you're out of the shack. Follow me down to the Whomping Willow and then Peter you go ahead and push the knot in the tree like I showed you" I received solemn nods in response.

I transformed into my large black wolf. The wolf even though very tall was easy to hide in the dark and gave me a good size to deal with Remus. Sirius changed into his shaggy black dog that looked like The Grim himself, for someone who had such nice human hair, his dog hair was feral. James transformed into his giant regal stag, standing taller than myself. Peter became a small chubby rat that looked like it would fit easily into a pocket. The boys had all given each other nicknames to do with their transformations. Remus is Moony, Peter Wormtail, Padfoot being Sirius and James as Prongs. I didn't want a nickname as I could be what I wanted, another reason I couldn't be registered. The boys weren't registered either as they were totally illegal and no one else knew.

I ran with the boys to the tree as I noticed the large moon rising. A half scream half howl emmited from the Shreiking Shack. Most people put it down to the wind and ghosts but I knew it was my best friend being torn apart. A handsome young man who was so kind and caring being suppressed deep within himself and locked away as the monster took over. 

At the Whomping Willow, Wormtail ran forward and hit the knot in the tree to stop it moving as I had shown him. It stopped moving and a door in the large trunk appeared. This door led to a tunnel that led to an old shack just off the school grounds and just out of the little town of Hogsmead. I went out in front because I knew what I would find and where I would find it.

In the shack there was a bedroom on the second floor, the queen sized bed was extremely broken, furniture was scatted around the room and everything was covered in scratches. I made my way to that room knowing that's where Remus would be, he always confined himself to here. That's exactly where I found him. He was curled up in the middle of the room scratching the floor, this was a sign that he had not long transformed. He obliviously smelt us standing at the door, he got up and slowly turned to face me, he started running towards me and as he was in mid jump I ran forwards and tackled him and pinned him to the floor. The boys came in and stood around the outside of the room unsure of what to do. I growled at him and he backed down, I let him up and backed away next to Sirius who rubbed his head on my shoulder. I was just hoping he didn't have any fleas. Remus usually attacked when I first went to him, after a sharp snarl he always backed off. It was as if a small part of the young man crept out through its locked box and reined in the monster but was then suppressed again.

The night has a few skirmishes between Remus and the boys as the wolf had never seen them before. He tried to eat Peter once until James used his antlers to make Remus drop Wormtail. It wasn't until early in the morning when Moony became his angriest, the Werewolf knowing its time was almost up. It was around 4.30 am that Remus charged at us and I jumped forward as did James and Sirius. Because we al lunged at the same time I was knocked sideways. I felt the sharp sensation of teeth sinking into flesh just before I smashed into the floor, before being dragged. I don't know who got Remus off me. All I could feel was pain, it was so bad I unwillingly transformed back into my human form. There was a white hot fire searing through my body. The barking and growling I could hear along with the loud thumps didn't help, I assume this was the boys keeping Moony in check. Remus transformed back to his usual self not long later as I heard his scream of anguish once he saw me. I was still conscious but everything was blurry an muddled together. 

What felt like an eternity later Poppy came into the room, this was normal as she always needed to check Remus and clean him up where he would scratch himself. She found all of us there and she became angry. She was use to me being with Remus but not the boys. Her resolve quickly changed as the boys told her what had happened. She left the boys to help Remus and levitated me to the infirmatory. The entire way there I went in and out of consciousness and the waves of pain covered my body. Poppy had to use a silencing charm to prevent anyone hearing me scream.

Unconsciousness was peaceful, at first I thought maybe I had died because everything was dark but then I began to feel the occasional potion bottle being pressed to my lips then sounds began to drift in and out. Someone would be sobbing every now and then.

As I started to come to but unable to fully wake up I could hear someone talking. A males voice. Sirius' voice, it was strained.

"Kate. I have got to tell you something. Something I cant tell you to your face because I haven't got the balls to. I also suppose that now is a good time because no one is around and we don't know if you will wake up, bloody git I am, I should have just manned up and told you earlier. I didn't because it would mean a lot of change and I don't think James would be too impressed. I mean your my best mates twin sister. Well over the summer I started to feel for you, not in the way I have for other girls. I just felt like we had to be together like it would be right for us to be together. I don't even know if you can hear me, I hope you can." I wanted to be able to wake up fully and talk to Sirius but my body just wouldn't cooperate. Even if I did wake up I had no idea what I would say.

What assume to be sometime later I woke up to find James sitting beside my bed where I'm guessing Sirius had been. There were sweet boxes piled up all around me, along with cards and flowers.

"Hey" I managed to squeak out making James jump.

"You're awake! Oh Katy! We didn't know what was going on, no one knew if you would wake up"

"Im not that easy to get rid of. How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week"

"Where is everyone?" I asked confused.

"They don't like all of us in here at once. Apparently we are too annoying and disturbing. Mum and Dad have been here sometimes too. They would have stayed all the time but Dumbledore convinced them that it wouldn't be any help." He paused "Remus hasn't come though, he hasn't left his bed. We have tried to get him out or even just talk to him but he just ignores us, he's super depressed... He thinks you are going to hate him"

"I don't hate him."

"We tried to tell him that but he wont listen. He's not eating or even going to class"

"Poppy!" I yelled in a hoarse voice. She had given up on trying to correct us after all these years.

"You have woken up" A look of shock and relief crossed her face.

"How long till I can get out of here? I need to see Remus"

"You only just woke up, you will need to rest and regain your strength. You can leave once I say you can." She told me bustling around.

"All I have doing is resting" I retorted frustrated.

"I need to do a few tests and then if you promise not to over exert yourself then you may leave." I just rolled my eyes a her.

"So Katy we had to have a cover story so we told people we were playing Quidditch late on Saturday night and Sirius hit you with a bludger and you fell"

"But I never fall" I said to James matter of factly. "Okay, whatever I suppose"

"It is a good cover story Miss Potter. Although I may have to revoke your captaincy." Dumbledore said with a laugh in his voice. I had a sense that things were about to take a serious turn. "But of course you know what happened and you know the likely hood that you yourself could now be a werewolf too."

"Yes, Headmaster. Its not something I'm afraid of."

"You really are a true Gryffindor aren't you Miss Potter. Brave in the face of something so terrible and still loyal to your friend"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Jamie, do Mum and Dad know?"

"Yeah. I had to explain. Remus spent the entire time crying and saying sorry. They are fine and of course they still love you and Remus."

"Good, well not good about Remus" 

After this Poppy ushered James and Dumbledore from the Hospital Wing. Two hours and many potions later, Poppy finally let me go. As soon as she said I could I left going as fast as I could to the boys dorm, albeit not very fast. People stared at me as I hobbled through the corridors, the whispers already starting. My long black hair was tangled and sat funny but I ignored it, I had to get to Remus.

"Remus John Lupin" yes I like using people middle names in case you haven't noticed. "Get your sorry arse up and stop being an upset brat." I yelled bursting through the door.

He was curled up into a tiny fragile ball on his bed. He was way past crying, that was easy to tell, he was just staring into space. He looked like he hadn't moved for days, his face was hollow. 

"Remus" I said softly sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Just leave me alone." His voice cracked out.

"No! Remus. I'm not going anywhere. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's. Don't you dare hate yourself or think that your a monster or think I hate you. Because I definitely do not. Any ways if you thought any of that it would break me. Your like a big brother to me and have always called me your little sister."

"I know and I'm sorry.' He sobbed and sat up to pull me into a hug, we both needed the comfort. 

We decided to go down to lunch due to the fact the neither of us had eaten for a week. The boys were all sitting at the table. I spotted Lily's red hair not far up and decided to sit with her. Remus sat down and I kept walking.

"Kate! Oh my god. Are you alright? We haven't seen you in days and we heard you were in the hospital wing and when we tried to find out they wouldn't let us in. What happened?" Lily rambled at me.

"One. Yes I am fine thank you." She went to speak and I just shook my head at her. "Two. I know I have missed you as well. Three. I was indeed in the hospital wing. And four. The boys and I were out playing Quidditch the other night, Sirius hit me with a bludger to the head and I fell of my broom unconscious."

Before I knew it Lily was up and stomping down the isle to Sirius, fuming. All of a sudden she started yelling at him for being so stupid and what not. The entire hall had gone quiet.

"So Lily will you go out with me?" James asked her mid rant as she drew breath. She turned to him fuming, wand drawn. 

"I'll take that as a no than shall I?" He asked worried. At that Lily started with the hexes.

It was actually quite funny to watch James and Sirius cower from her.

"Should we help them yet?" I asked Remus

"Nah. Give her a bit. I need a good laugh" he said laughing as James started singing in a very high pitched female voice.

Not long after it was time for Transfiguration. Remus and I had missed a lot, and James and Sirius were useless at taking notes. It was lucky Lily had already made copies for Remus and I. I still wasn't ready for classes but didn't feel like sitting in the common room alone so I tried to look attentive as Minnie went on about something. Sirius kept looking over at me and trying to pass me notes but just staying awake was hard enough.


End file.
